My Heart Sings
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: Sam writes songs when she has time. All of them are about Danny. When Sam's songbook accidently makes it into her bag and Tucker finds it, what will happen? Will the lovebirds finally admit their love? Two-shot.
1. The Songbook

**This is a songfic, kind of. But I wrote a song the other day (writing songs is one of my fav hobbies!) While thinking of Danny and Sam, so I decided to go ahead and write story to go with it. It's a oneshot, please tell me if you like my song. I do write songs for people who want songs in their fanfics, so please ask and we'll talk it out.**

* * *

Sam laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Tuck and Danny made fun of her music, but it was more than just music. It was inspiration for her to write her own songs. She reached under the mattress and pulled out a notebook. It was purple, with her name in black block letters on the front. Inside, the pages were grey, with a small ascription of _Sam _in her bottom page corner. She'd gotten it for her last birthday, from Danny, who actually cared enough to get it personalized for her. Rolling over, she hugged it, then, she opened it, taking out a black feather quill pen.

She flipped through the book, filled with songs of..._Him. _No matter how much she denied it, she loved Danny, and Tucker knew it. And she could tell Jazz and Danny's parents did too. And her parents. The only person who _couldn't _see it was HIM himself! Danny...a.k.a. Mr. Oblivious. Sam sat up, and flipped through the book once again. There was only one page empty: the first one, which she'd left empty so whatever she wrote on the page wouldn't bleed on to the inside cover. This is the last one, she though, the most important. It must be on the first page. So taking a deep breath, she began to write.

_ I spent my life until now, _

_denying my love, _

_Not letting any doubt show._

_The time has past where I can deny it,_

_because every time I look at you,_

_My heart starts beating,_

_my blood starting pumping,_

_I tremble _

_and I blush,_

_All because I'm thinking about you._

_I look anywhere so I can get my eyes away,_

_Not caring what people say,_

_because,_

_because,_

_Every time I look at you,_

_I start to stare,_

_Every thing about you,_

_gets in my hair,_

_I think about you whatever I'm doing, _

_Because every time I think of you,_

_I get energized,_

_It makes me feel,_

_More alive._

_You're the source of my power, _

_the source of my admiration no obligations, _

_because I, I love you._

_You look at that girl, _

_you smile._

_A smile that makes my heart drop down,_

_but it's not meant for me._

_It's for someone else you see._

_But I_

_Only see you._

_But I_

_See no one but you!  
_

_I need your love,_

_and your time._

_I need you to _

_make my heart right!  
__To make my heart right!  
__I need you,_

_More than anyone else._

_Because I love you._

_I need you._

_I love you Danny._

Sam finished, clutching the notebook, she fell asleep. And hands drooping, her notebook fell into her backpack.

* * *

The next day, in English class, Sam, Danny, and Tucker were getting out their projects for class. Well, Tucker and Sam did, not Danny, as he hadn't done it.

"Hey Tucker, I'm going to the restroom, take the purple notebook with my name on it out of the bag for me, will ya?" Sam asked, as she left the bench.

"Sure." The boy agreed, and after the girl left, he rummaged through her bag. Purple Notebook, purple notebook...hm... He pulled out Sam's song book and another purple notebook. Opening the song book, he gazed at it quizzically. Then he read the first page. He looked through the other, and putting the other on Sam's desk, he pulled the songbook into his own backpack. Perfect way to get the lovebirds together.

* * *

**Well, I was hoping this was a oneshot, but apparently not. I'll update tomorrow I hope, with what Tucker does.**


	2. The Kiss

**Sorry for being one day late.**

* * *

Tucker had taken the book, and when Danny was fighting The Box Ghost in the bathroom, Tucker stuffed it into a pouch of Danny's bag that was full of ghost hunting gear. He knew that Danny would look there. And on a loose piece of paper, he'd written something and stuck it behind the first page, hoping he'd see it. Today, Tucker thought, I'm gonna go ghost hunting for Danny! So he grabbed an extra thermos, an ectogun, and his PDA (weapons Danny had lent him) and left that day from school, hoping Danny would have time to read the notebook, and he would be able to stall the ghosts and survive.

* * *

Sam got home that day and realized her songbook was missing. She questioned everyone, in panic. Nobody seemed to even now it existed. She called Tucker, and he said he'd never seen a book that was purple with gray pages and her name on the inside and on the cover with songs inside. Danny said, "What?". She wasn't sure what to do. She sat down on her bed and thought for a split second. _Wait. _Tucker knew exactly what the book looked like. She'd never talked about it to anyone. Only Danny knew about it, because he'd given it to her. But he wouldn't take, it would he? Maybe he told Tucker, Sam thought, relaxing, when she realized something- she'd told Danny she was making it into a scrapbook of her favorite things and moments! So how did Tucker know there were songs inside? Oh, he was SUCH a bad liar... he was in for it now.

* * *

Danny went up to his room, exhausted. He felt like a wreck and was sporting a third degree burn on his left side. He hoped that It'd be gone by the next day, so nobody would wonder and maybe connect the dots to his secret identity at the pool party tomorrow. Wincing, he hefted himself into bed. After laying there tired for a few minutes, he decided to do his daily inventory check. He opened a special pouch in his backpack dedicated to ghost hunting and he scrolled through the items mentally, knowing all this by heart. However, he came across something suddenly that he hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

Tucker waited in his bedroom for the doorbell to ring. He knew Sam would come. She wasn't stupid, but neither was he. She failed to realize that. He gave her all the clues to come to his house to rat him out on purpose. Now she would come. Maybe he would suffer a bit, with a black eye of two and a few bruises, but Danny had worse everyday. He'd be fine. And plus, He'd bet Sam and Danny would confess this month. He needed the money. Better show Jazz, Valerie, , and when he could. He would win the bet, he had to, if his plan worked out well. And sure enough, he heard a bell ring.

* * *

Sam was waiting outside Tucker's door. She had half a mind to kick it down and run inside. Of course, she couldn't do that. Only Danny could. At the mention of his name, Sam's heart fluttered. Sam groaned. Her crush on him was growing. What would she do? That later, she told herself, what did Tuck do with my book? Throw it in the trash can? No, he isn't so brutal. Keep it? Why the heck would he? What the hell would he do with it? Give it to- oh no, oh no what if...

* * *

Danny stared at the notebook in his hands. It was purple, a dark purple, with a name embroidered across the front. The name of the girl he liked. His heart gave a little twist, and he was so nervous and giddy he felt like giggling. And fourteen year old boys don't giggle. Especially the one by the name of Danny Phantom. Or Fenton, for that matter. He realized all the pages were full. Unlike when he'd first given it to her. It smelled like her too. He sighed, flipping the pages, wondering why it was in his bag when a note fell out.

* * *

Tucker opened the door with a smile, and was met with a fist. He could literally see stars in front of his face as he defended himself against Sam's assault.

"Hey, hey!" Tucker protested. He'd known this was coming.

"You gave it to Danny, didn't you?" Sam growled as she punched.

"No I didn't! I have it! Come on, I'll show you!" Tuck lied, and recovering, led a relieved Sam into the house.

* * *

Sam followed Tucker upstairs, and then into his room. _Oh good, he has it, I'm fine! _Sam thought, them something struck her. Then why didn't he tell her on the phone. Before she could question, She was shoved into a closet with a huge light hanging above her head, and it was strangely empty. A strange blue light emitted from the surrounding wall. Ghost shield. Sam's fists curled. Tucker was playing with fire.

* * *

Danny read the note.

_Hey Danny, read the first page. Then come over to my house. No questions. I'll show you what this is all about. Tucker._

So Danny did. His heart literally broke at what he was reading. He loved her. He loved her. He had thought She didn't love HIM. With a big heaving sigh, Danny gripped the book and flew all the way to Tucker's house.

* * *

Tucker waited in his room, hoping that soon, he'd hear a doorbell or see Danny come in through the roof. Sam was making his ears bleed with her screams and threats. Thank goodness his room (and closet) were soundproof. Danny finally dropped through the roof, looking worried and exhausted.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn human."

"Ok-ay?" Danny let white rings envelope him and Danny Fenton stared at Tucker. Tucker just smiled a creepy smile.

* * *

Sam was frantic in the closet. But then she heard Danny's voice. She quickly fell silent. What was he doing here? She looked for something to hide behind. No such luck. Gasping, she leaned against the door, trying to keep Danny out. No no no no no no no no no no! He couldn't come in here! Just no! She couldn't bear being in the same room as him! As she fell to the ground, the door swung open.

"Good luck!" Tucker said, and locked the door.

She felt faint.

* * *

Danny groaned and pulled himself up. He'd kill Tucker, he would- Wait- Sam was in here!

"Sam!" He exclaimed.

"Oh...hi." Sam said. Her pretty ebony skin was the color of Paulina's favorite shirt. She was blushing. Hard.

"Hey um... Sam." He said awkwardly.

This was the greatest day of his life, he thought, as he tried to think of a modest way to explain the situation.

* * *

Tucker laid on his couch, watching TV. Oh, it wasn't any TV show. It was a video of Danny and Sam in the closet. God, he'd show this to everyone and he'd be Tucker the great, no more Bad Luck Tuck for him! He thought, chowing on popcorn. It was evil, he knew. It was crazy, he knew. It was something that Sam and Danny hated, he knew. But he also knew that it was the only way he could get them together. He'd just have to wait.

* * *

Sam's breath was hot and fast.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Danny asked.

She wanted to scream yes she wanted to dance, to cry and everything. But she retorted a simple answer.

"Yes." She muttered. "I know you might not return the feelings and our friendship is ruined and-" Tears flew into her eyes. "And-" She was cut off.

* * *

Danny jumped inside. That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed her by the waist, planting his lips on hers firmly. Sam was surprised at first but them she kissed back. Sam's hands curled into Danny's messy hair. Danny tried to get as much contact with her as possible. He'd be waiting to do this since he was merely ten, when his crush started to develop. He sighed and leaned in even more. After all he'd been waiting for ever.

* * *

Tucker laughed, watching the screen. He lifted his PDA. He needed to tell everyone.

"Jazz," He started, explaining the story to Danny's sister.

As he put the phone down, he smiled to himself.

After all, he'd been waiting for ever.

* * *

Sam curled into the kiss. He couldn't believe Danny liked her back. Forget the songs, she thought, forget everything! 

All she could think about was kissing Danny. Gasping for breath, she rose from the kiss. Danny blushed and stepped back a bit.

"Hey, come back here ghost boy! I'm not done with you yet!" Sam giggled. After all, she's been waiting forever.

* * *

Danny smiled and obliged, letting Sam devour his lips.

Yes, he thought to himself.

This is the best day ever.

* * *

**Well, that was pretty long with a lot of transferring and line breaks. I just wanted to try a new style.**


End file.
